


Tartan

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tartan has been Crowley's bane for a while now. It doesn't stop.





	Tartan

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-01-24 11:50am to 11:57am

"You're wearing tartan-striped pajamas for bed? Really, angel?"

"Tartan is stylish."

"In the middle of nowhere."

"We are close enough to a town."

"Yes, I'm sure they'll come out here in the middle of the night and wake us up to have a chat by the non-existent fire."

"Style is style."

"Aziraphale."

"Yes?"

"You really need to stop wearing colors that were in fashion centuries ago."

"They will come back."

"They are still as unfavorable on you as back then."

"But they are stylish."

"Were. Centuries ago."

"They will be back."

Crowley sighed then turned away to snuggle deeper into his sleeping bag. Aziraphale wouldn't learn this part. Ever. They might discuss this issue for the next few millenia if Crowley allowed it. But, as habits went, Crowley liked sleep so sleep it would be right now. The rest could wait. If necessary, forever.


End file.
